


Final Fantasy XV Fluff And Fun! Or A Collection Of Random One-Shots!

by SilverNoxCrystallis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Humor, I have no idea, IS THIS WHAT I DO?, Slice of Life, catch me in the club trying to heal from this game by making these, how do I even tag on here?, reposted from tumblr, updated at random
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNoxCrystallis/pseuds/SilverNoxCrystallis
Summary: Basically a dump of all the non-ship orientated fan fictions I had posted on Tumblr! Hopefully I can find them all again! But I thought it might be fun to share them here! Hopefully it's fluffy and funny enough to soothe the pain this game brought?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, this was a "Texts From Last Night" prompt on Tumblr I did awhile back! So...that's why it's so random! This one happens to be “Would you think less of me if I said I was eating a toaster strudel in the bath?”

There was two things Ravus always expected from his baby sister.

One: He expected her to be kind when talking with others.

Two: He expected her to handle herself with dignity and grace, don’t show emotions in public because they were a weakness.

So why was his eye twitching as he read a text from Lunafreya? Only a few words were displayed on screen. 

“Would you think less of me if I said I was eating a toaster strudel in the bath?”

Ravus was quick to type, or ar least try to be quick-he never was the best at it, ‘yes.’ Ending it with a period and hoping that she wasn’t doing what she said she was. Ravus would have hit send if not for another text. “Correction: your bath?” 

Oh hell no.

“You will not eat that crumbly mess in my tub.” Ravus muttered through gritted teeth as he typed it out. “Nor your tub, nor any other tub in the manor-” the minute the send button was hit, Luna replied with a picture of her and the dogs in the tub, chin deep in bubbles. Luna held the aforementioned toaster strudel and the dogs had biscuits. 

“As Prompto has taught me…YOLO.” 

Ravus did nothing, the deadpan expression remaining as he turned off his phone and laid it on the table. Some things were better left unreplied to-

 

Later on in the day he got similar photos from Noctis, Prompto and Gladio, making the Lord Of Tenebrae consider changing his number.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, this was a "Texts From Last Night" prompt on Tumblr I did awhile back! So...that's why it's so random! This one happens to be: "So what if I got a tattoo on a bus? It was sterile.”

“Dude, what made you think this was a remotely good idea?” 

Noctis’ voice rang with shock as he stared at Prompto, the teen was in Noct’s flat and was currently posing shirtless and flexing for his friend. “Oh, come on! It looks good, don’t it??” “Hardly.” Came the dry response from Noctis. “Is it supposed to be that red?” Prompto quit posing and crossed his arms. “Well duh. They stuck needles in me?” Noctis sighed and stood up, waving a hand.

“Wh-whatever, you never answered my question.”

“Well! I was feeling all patriotic and stuff, so I wanted a wicked skull tat! And this dude was giving ‘em out cheap! So, like, I only wanted the skull, right? But once I got to this man’s bus, he showed me how awesome it’d look with wings and-!”

Noctis cut Prompto off as soon as he regained his ability to speak. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold it. Did you say a bus?” Prompto shrugged. “Yeah? But as I was saying-!” “WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!” Noctis exclaimed with a disgusted expression, the whole ordeal sounded shady, especially considering it was cheap. Prompto seemed annoyed as he asked. “So what if I got a tattoo on a bus? It was sterile.” That was besides the point as Noctis didn’t wait for Prompto to put back on his shirt and began pushing him to the door.

“Never mind if it was sterile! That dude could have poison in the ink or something! We gotta get to Ignis!!!”

Needless to say, Insomnia had quite a sight as the teenage prince was seen pushing a half naked, protesting Prompto to the Citadel in the pouring rain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, this was a "Texts From Last Night" prompt on Tumblr I did awhile back! So...that's why it's so random! This one happens to be: “Do you think I can get away with quoting ‘Work Bitch’ in my speech…?”

Ignis was sitting down in the parlor of Tenebrae, listening to Ravus speak of the topics he would bring up in the first commemoration of the union of Eos’ nations. “Would you mind giving me your thoughts on the speech?” Ravus inquired, Ignis nodded and waved a hand. ““Of course, fire away.”

It was going seamlessly, Ignis found himself nodding at certain parts of the speech even. Say what they will about the former High Commander, he could draw people in smoothly without having to raise his voice or make a spectacle. 

With one sentence however, Ignis was snapped from the submersion, his head darting up to look Ravus in the eye and exclaim in a confused and flustered fashion. “Read that again, please!” Ravus stared strangely at Noctis’ advisor, looking perplexed but he consented anyways.

“Hold your head high, point your fingers to the sky, they may try to test you, but they cannot deny you. They may not believe you, but they will meet you, so keep moving higher and higher!”

Ignis just about doubled over in reaction to the sentence leaving the newly crowned King of Tenebrae’s lips. “You can’t be serious! Do you know what that is from?!” He asked, shaking slightly from laughter and wiping away a tear threatening to break free from his attempts at keeping in the outburst. “Your friend showed it to me, he said it would make a wonderful way to encourage people!” Ravus hotly retorted, going on the defense as a crimson flush of embarrassment rose in his cheeks. Ignis managed to calm down long enough, only for Ravus to ask, 

“Do you think I can get away with quoting ‘Work Bitch’ in my speech…?”

Ignis couldn’t awnser, he was too busy chuckling and trying to keep a controlled composure in front of the now embarrassed Ravus, who was now wanting nothing more than an awnser.

An awnser he never got.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn prepping to ask Aera to marry him??? You bet I had to use this when I was sent an ask for a kiss meme!!

Ardyn pacing about was nothing new to the castle staff, as a matter of fact, they had become used to it over the past few days when he wasn’t out healing. Of course, this had to do with his companion who had been going on these adventures with him ever since Somnus stopped.

Aera Mils Fleuret, the Oracle, one who communes with the gods. Divine, holy, and breathtakingly beautiful. Not to mention her sharp wit and love for archeology. 

There were so many things Ardyn could list, so many things he could say that he loved about her. But how? He wasn’t entirely sure. In fact, it was _Aera_ who asked to go with him on his healing quests, and _Aera_ who first suggested they have a relationship. And now, Ardyn wanted to ask her to marry him, but he wasn’t sure how he would do such a thing.

“Aera, I love you beyon- no, no….that isn’t right….Aera! How would you like to be beside me forever?….no, no! That feels too….pushy?”

Ardyn groaned and flopped down on a chair, covering his face with his hands. “If only someone who actually knew how to go about this were here…” he huffed, leaning over the arm and blowing stray hairs from his face.

“Ardyn?”

“AERA!”

Ardyn proceeded to fall off his chair in shock, looking up at the Oracle who covered her mouth in an attempt not to laugh. “What’s the occasion? Is it upside down day?” Ardyn stammered and blushed, trying to control his nerves as Aera laughed and sat down by him. “I-I was just about to look for you….” “Well! You found me!” Ardyn turned a bright crimson and looked away.

“A-Aera….listen, I-I wanted to know…”

He couldn’t concentrate, not with those eyes staring at him. He couldn’t say it, not unless he did it fast.

  
“Aera Mils Fleuret would you maybe marry me, if you wanted?!”

That was not what Ardyn had planned, and Aera was strangely silent, making Ardyn try again. “….A-Aera? I was curious…would you be willing to marry me-?!” Ardyn’s ask was soon cut off by Aera kissing him with a smile, hugging him tightly. 

“I thought you would never ask.”


End file.
